Facts of Life  I Wonder You
by Mello-83
Summary: After Blair is cornered into accepting a date from another student on campus, that's a woman, no less. Jo, at first teases Blair about the situation but then when Blair decides to go through w/said date, Jo becomes quite noticeably jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Freshman Co-eds Blair & Jo. Set in the Present

Peekskill, New York; LANGLEY College

A Part Canon - Mostly **AU** Story

BLO ~ A Blair/Jo Pairing

**"I WONDER YOU"**

Blair barged into their dorm room, breathless, with a panicked look on her face.

"She's at it, again, Jo." Blair said, her voice slightly screeching in the process, as she walked over to the desk where Jo was sitting, going over some notes for a class she had later.

"At what again - and who?" Jo responded to Blair without looking up from her notes.

"Christine Jamison. She's on the D.O.C. committee with me; Diversity On Campus. You know the one?" Blair said, nudging the brunette's shoulder; coaxing her to look in her direction then giving her a wink and a small bob of her head.

"No, Blair, I don't know the one?" Jo replied with a raised eyebrow and shrug. And she did kind of know who Blair was talking about but she just didn't want to give the blonde the satisfaction of agreeing with her. She was also still somewhat shocked that Princess Warner was on such a committee in the first place. She then wondered exactly what Blair was implying with that wink. Although Jo always found it a challenge to figure out what Blair was talking about most of the time, but somehow, in this particular instance, this whole conversation struck her with a bit more irritability than normal.

"You do know the one, Jo. She goes by the nick name, C.J. - and she's... gay." Blair said in somewhat of a whisper.

"Again, I ask, why would _I know her,_ Blair?" Jo asked in an exasperated tone.

Blair thought about how that statement might have been perceived by Jo. She then started to explain.

"Well, what I meant was that, like C.J., you both kind of have the same style of dress and similar mannerisms. You know - Jo, that tough girl exterior. Blair finished with flip of her hand and her patented glowing smile. That Jo found hard to resist.

"Now you're comparing me to a lesbian, Blair!" Jo barked, glaring at her roommate. Not that Jo had anything against gay people, it's just that she's not one of them - and to be compared to someone like C.J. who, is after all, the epitome of a butch lesbian, well, that was going to far; in Jo's estimation, anyway. _I know I'm not the most feminine woman in the world but c'mon._ She told herself.

Blair started to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Give me a minute." She held her index finger up at Jo as she said.

"Yeah, okay, cuz I gotta hear whatcha hafta say ta that?' Jo chirped angrily - hurt was more like it.

"Yes, C.J. Oh, well, I have plans for dinner tonight, ah," looking at Jo, sympathetically, "yes, I'm busy tomorrow too. Oh, next week...?" she crumpled up her nose and mouth, awkwardly; shaking her head no and Jo couldn't help but smile. Blair had the most adorable facial expressions; Jo thought. "I don't think I can...I...okay, bye."

Blair shut her cell shut and sat on the edge of Jo's bed. She stared straight ahead then mumbled something to herself. Jo could have sworn it was an expletive.

"Blair. Are ya all right?" Jo queried her best friend, trying to sound irritated.

In a perplexed state, Blair said, "I think I have a date with Christine Jamison or C.J., or whatever her name is, next Tuesday afternoon, for lunch?"

Stunned! "You agreed to a date - with C.J.? Muhmm, very interesting." The brunette quipped, tapping her index finger on her chin, trying to suppress a laugh, but not a smile.

"That's not funny, Jo. Do I - look like a _lesbian?_ The blonde asked her friend, earnestly.

"No. You don't, Blair." She responded honestly.

"So, why does C.J. keep hitting on me?"

"I donno know, Blair, maybe she thi-" Cut off by Blair.

"Oh God, I'm I sending out some kind of _**gay vibe**_," she put her hand up toward her mouth at the thought, "um, what's it called, um, um..."

"Gaydor?"

"Yeah, gaydor. See?"

"See - what?"

"You know the lingo and everything." Blair said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I woulda also known how ta say no ta a date I didn't wanna be on." Jo countered with a satisfied smirk to the blonde, her arms folded across her chest, as she now stood, leaning against her desk.

"Touche`."

"So, whatta ya gonna wear on ya date, Blair?" Jo said teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm not going on a date with her." Blair said pointedly.

"Howa gettin' outta it then?"

"Why, you're going to help me, of course." The pretty blonde stated matter-of-factly. Getting up from Jo's bed and walking toward the brunette, her smile widening as she came closer.

"Ah uh, no way, Blondie, I ain't gettin' mixed-up in any scheme ya might have brewin' in that dye#12 brain ah yours. Stepping around Blair to sit on her bed.

"Now Jo, you know good and well that I'm a natural blonde," Blair said, as she flung her golden tresses slightly, her eyes fluttering as she continued. "Anyway, I can't go on a date with C.J. She's gay and for some reason she must think I'm gay too?"

"Blair, how do ya know she thinks that - maybe she just thinks you're pretty or somethin'." Jo regretted saying the words as soon as they fell from her lips.

"Well, of course she thinks that Jo, everyone does. That's just a given." The blonde said sincerely, a warm smile gracing her face.

Jo just rolled her eyes before responding. "Blair," an agitated sigh, "agh, nevamin', ya woulden undastan' even if I explained it ta ya." Jo said with some hesitation in her voice.

"No, Jo. I want to know - what you think, please, tell me." Blair then sat on the bed next to Jo and waitied for her answer, patiently. Her warm dark browns penetrating - cutting clear through to the brunette's very soul.

Jo sat there for a minute, trying to catch her breath as she pondered what and exactly how to tell Blair how she effects people, men... and women, herself in particular. Although most people are taken with Blair's overt charm, Jo knows better. She has first hand knowledge that the Blair people see is really just cover for a much deeper, more complex and somewhat wounded soul that makes up the totality of this beautiful woman that is Blair. The brunette leaned back, her elbows supporting herself on the bed, trying to get comfortable enough to say what she wanted - needed to say to her roommate of over four years.

"Blair - I... You... ah shit, Blair - ya ain't God's gift ta mankind, ya know." That did not come out at all the way Jo had planned it in her a head. She wanted to tell the blonde exactly how she felt about her - and how she made her feel, but then _**that**_, whatever _**that**_ was, came out, and it came out a lot harsher than she'd ever intended it to at that.

"Oh, I see. So, you took all that time to insult me, Jo. You're losing your edge there girl." Blair said in kind of a disconcerted way, only managing a weak smile in the process as she lifted herself from the bed, her eyes starting to water at Jo's words as she headed toward the door.

'SHIT!' Jo thought to herself, 'Now I've hurt her feelin's, way ta go Polniaczek. Score one for tha Bronx.'

Jo jolted off the bed and caught up with the blonde, gently touching her on the shoulder as she said, "Hey, ah, Princess, that's not what I meanta say ta ya... I jus' got - I donno, Blair, screwed up in my head wit what I wanted ta tell ya, is all. Ya know me - always sayin' tha stupidest things at tha wrong time." Jo finished, hoping Blair would accept her heart felt, yet, unpolished apology.

Blair stood there at the door a second, her right hand on the knob; she couldn't turn around because she would have revealed that her eyes were still glistening from the impact of what Jo had said to her a few minutes ago.

"Blair, say somethin' why doncha, please." Jo pleaded for Blair to - scream at her, give her one of her incredulously wicked put-downs that only Blair could - but nothing prepared Jo for what the blonde was about to say.

"I guess I hadn't realized just how little I meant to you, Jo," her shoulders slumping a bit before continuing, "I'll leave you to your studying now." Blair said with defeat as she turned the knob, opened the door and somberly walked out.

"Hey, Polniaczek, wait up," someone with kind of gruff voice shouted, "I need to talk to you... it's about your roommate?"

Jo stopped and turned around; she'd forgotten that "_**she**_" was in Mr. Trunkdall's Poli-Sci class with her. It's a huge class room; over 75 students, that's a lot for a Langley class. It's actually more of a small lecture hall than the regular size class size classrooms, plus it's a staggering 3 and half hour once a week class so it's easy to skip over people; especially people you didn't really want to notice in the first place.

Jo gave the tall spiked cut redhead in the black biker jacket and dark blue jeans a hurry-up already - I gotta go kind of stare then replied with directness. "I got anotha class, across campus, C.J. whatta want to know about Blair?" Jo asked wondering why the thought of Blair with this woman - _having a date _with _**this**_ woman bugged her so much?

Blair sat on a bench situated right outside the Fulton Building, where her next class was scheduled. She thought about the events of the morning; her being accosted, well, not accosted so much as she was cornered into accepting a date with one of her classmates, who happened to be a _woman_, albeit the _**wrong woman**_._ Blair Warner, what the hell are you thinking... and why did what Jo said to you earlier hurt you so much?_

Jo braced herself as C.J. approached, "I just wanted to know what kind of flowers Blair liked - you know so I can pick her up some for our date next week." The redhead asked trying to gage what Jo's reaction would be. But what she really wanted to know was if Jo and Blair were a couple? _Why tha hell is she askin' me about this kinda thing, it ain't my cuppa tea?_ Then Jo thought about it. _She's askin' ya becuz you're Blair's best friend, ya idiot, the same best friend that hurt her earlier._ It was rare but at times Blair and Jo's combative sparring matches would get out of hand and some things would be said that shouldn't be said and what Jo said to Blair earlier was one of those things. Jo knew that what she had said hurt the blonde to the quick but before she could stop herself those acidic words had just rolled off of her tongue and landed right onto Blair's heart.

Jo caught up with her roommate later at the student union. Blair was sitting at the center table all alone, which strike her as odd since the blonde was always the center of attention at Eastland, hell, anywhere they went Blair garnered a crowd, but now looking at the beautiful blonde sitting there all by herself, the woman seemed out of place, sort of, and that just made her feel even worse about what she'd said to her earlier.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Do ya min' if I sit down," Jo asked with some trepidation.

"Sure, it's a free country - It's not like I'm God's gift to mankind or anything." Blair said, the words stinging the brunette a little, which is what the blonde wanted, or what she thought she wanted. She wasn't so sure after seeing the wounded expression on Jo's face, though.

"Blair, from tha bottom of my heart, I'm sorry about what I said ta ya this mornin'. I really donno why I said it, honest. And if you still want my help gettin' outta that date with C.J. then I'm all yours." Jo spoke with a sincerity in her tone that Blair knew was genuine.

The blonde just looked at the brunette in that special knowing way, her hands clasped together, her thumbs encircling each other as she went on to say, "I believe you, Jo. But, if truth be told, it did hurt me a little more than your usual quips do."

Jo was painfully aware that the statement she made earlier hurt the blonde deeply but she was more surprised that Blair would be so quick to admit it. The Princess liked to concede to a loss or any huge set-back just about as much as the sometimes irritating, yet always interesting tough girl from the Bronx did, which was never.

Blair watched Jo squirm in her seat a little before gathering up the nerve to ask why she was so effected by her comments today?

"So, why do ya think that is, Blair - I mean we rag on each otha all tha time, what was so different about today?"

The debutant looked down at her restless fingers then back up into the most piercing soft blue eyes imaginable and her heart skipped about twenty beats.

"I - I... suppose it was because..." stopping suddenly, realizing that they weren't alone anymore, "Oh, hi, C.J. What beautiful flowers."

_**tbc...**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Part Canon, Mostly **AU** Story

**The FACTS of LIFE**

_**BLO ~ A Blair/Jo Pairing**_

**"I WONDER YOU"**

**~ Part 2 ~**

"Hey, Blair, how are you? The lanky woman said with a broad smile to Blair, then glanced over in the brunette's direction, giving her a quick nod of acknowledgment."

Jo's jaw clenched, she was quite put off that the redhead had tracked her and Blair down like a couple of common criminals.

"Yeah, well, CJ, Blair and I were havin' a private convasation... so, do ya min'?" Jo said with a bit of an edge in her voice.

"Jo! Don't be so rude. Why don't you have a seat." The blonde offered the leather jacket clad woman the chair next to her's; much to Jo's chagrin.

"Oh, and uh, these are for you."

Blair smiled and inhaled deeply before she took the lovely bouquet from the woman's hand then let out a soft purr of contentment that made the two other women at the table swoon a little. "Mmm, water lilies, they're my absolute favorites. Thank you, CJ" Blair said surprised by the gesture and also by the fact that CJ would know that they were her favorites.

"You're very welcome. I was gonna wait until next week; for our date, but um when I saw these in the window of Bruchner's Flower Shoppe, I said to myself, CJ you've gotta get these for Blair." The slightly taller woman said to Blair with much expression.

"Aww, how sweet. That was really... really thoughtful of you." Blair said softly to CJ Wondering why Jo never did anything like that for her. _Why would she do something like this for you Blair, it's not like she's your girlfriend, or anything? Wait a minute, what am I thinking - what in the world is going on with me today - the past several days - weeks, actually? _Blair had been thinking about her best friend, Jo, a lot recently, almost everyday in fact. And not just in a BFF kind of way either.

Jo scowled and rolled her eyes at the other tomboy then looked at her roomie and said, "Blair, we need to finish our convasation here." _I got somethin' really important ta say ta ya, Blondie and I don't need or want an audience around when I tell ya._

"Why don't you let Blair decide who she wants to talk to Polniaczek. I'm sure she's more than capable of making her own decisions." CJ said with agitation to Jo, then smiled at Blair.

The Princess, now, coming out of her own confusing thoughts long enough to address to situation, "Ladies please, I realize that I'm quite a catch but..." the blonde thought about what she just said and decided to take a different approach to this particular scenario. "what I'm trying to say is, why don't we all just have lunch - right now - here - together." Blair finished her sentence with a soft smile then looked coyly between the two women hoping that her idea would squash any further squabbling.

Jo was hot and very disappointed! She did, however, ponder what the blonde had said then calmly got up from her seat, studying the heiress' face for some sort of... she didn't know what exactly, then announced, "Go on, have ya date now." She turned then quickly walked away in a steeping rage.

"Jo, wait a minute... I..." Blair was now standing, calling out to Jo as CJ looked on with a triumphant grin on her face.

Jo raced along on her bike at break fast speed, she needed to get away from C.J., Blair - the whole situation as soon as possible. The Bronx native was so twisted up in knots over how she felt about Blair that being around her was beginning to make dizzy. She got weak in the knees and delirious with jealousy anytime someone else tried to get close to Blair; especially that C.J. broad. So, Jo decided to head over to Eastland and visit her second family.

After several long moments Blair sat back down and stared at the empty seat that Jo had vacated, wondering to herself first, what had just happened and second, what was happening between the two of them? Then she remembered that Christine was sitting there. Whom at the present time was giving the blonde that hungry like a wolf gaze that all the boys and a few men that Blair have dated always gave her, and she realized something, she's tired of being the prey; she wanted to be the huntress for once and she's now figured out exactly whom her intended capture will be. One brown haired, blue-green eyed, sort of crude, greasy monkey from the Bronx named Jo Polniaczek.

"Hey Jo, it's so good to see you! What brings you by - is Blair with you?" Tootie said excitedly, as she inquired about the other half of the Langley pair, after giving the older girl a quick hug and warm smile.

"Uh, no, Blair didn't come with me, Toot, she's ah... she's busy." Jo said with a bit of remorse. "And I came ova here ta see my friends, that's still allowed, ain't it?" She said in a friendly tone and a half-smile to the younger girl. "Where's Nat and Mrs. G, anyway?" She questioned Tootie as she take off her denim jacket and threw it on the kitchen counter near the back door.

"They're in the lounge. Jo, is everything okay, you seem kinda down?"

"Yeah, Tootie, I'm jus' missin' you guys a lot is all." She answered her young friend then wrapped her arm around her shoulder as they both walked into the other room where Mrs. Garrett and Natalie were.

"Actually Blair, I'm glad Jo left because I kinda wanted to be alone with you anyway. So, if you're hungry we can just grab som-"

Blair's look of compassion halted the hazel eyed woman's sentence, then she began with her very Blair like spiel; the one she gives all the _guys_ when she's getting ready to ditch them for something or _**someone better**_. "You know Christi-"

"CJ The redhead corrected.

"Yes, um, CJ, I... I have a test that I absolutely must study for, so, if we could just get together next week for lunch as we planned, I, um... you know what, CJ, I can't do this," she sighed softly then released a mild breath and continued, "you seem like a really interesting person, whom I'd like to get to know better - as a friend, but nothing more." Not waiting for a response she looked at the other woman and smiled that Blair Warner heiress smile then asked, "CJ How did you know that I liked water lilies?"

When Jo and Tootie walked into the lounge area, Natalie turned her head away from the tv program she and Mrs. Garrett were watching to see whom it was and upon seeing it was Jo she immediately lept up and ran over to greet her. "Hey Jo, how's it going!" Wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck and giving her a big smile, then pulling away from the hug she asked, "where's Blair?"

"Blair didn't come with her, Nat. Jo said she was busy." Tootie said matter-of-fact, grabbing the older girl's hand and leading her to the maroon lazy-boy recliner that was next to the side table where the phone and Peekskill Directory set, among a couple of popular magazines as well.

"Hi, Jo!" Mrs. Garrett said joyfully, a twinkle in her wise cloudy blue eyes. Pushing herself off the love-seat to go give Jo a proper greeting. She walked over to the chair that Tootie had practically pushed Jo into then sat on the arm of the chair with her arm draped around the brunette. Mrs. Garrett had to go around to the other side of the recliner to give Jo a hug and a peck on the cheek. Wiping her lipstick from Jo's face she asked, "Are you hungry - I made some stew, if you are? I can go get you a bowl, if you'd like?" The older woman finished as she squeezed Jo's shoulder.

"Gee, thanks Mrs. G, I am kinda hungry. I left tha student un-" Jo stopped herself, she didn't really feel like talking about what had transpired between her and Blair today, not yet anyway.

Mrs. Garrett gave Jo's shoulder another gentle squeeze then retreated to the kitchen. She knew something was bothering Jo, she could see it in the young woman's eyes the moment she and Tootie came into the room, but she'd learned years ago not to push when it came to getting the girls - _her girls_ to open up to her. She knew they would tell her in their own time and in their own way just what was troubling them. However, there were times when Mrs. G had to prod _her_ charges into spilling the beans or as Jo would so eloquently put it, not sit on their tongues; especially when it was about something important.

"So, Jo, how's college life - how're your classes, have you gotten involved with many extracurricular activities, yet?" The youngest of the four musketeers fired off enthusiastically, practically without taking a breath.

"Yeah, Jo. How're the college guys? Are the smarter than the Bates boys, they gotta be, right, and cuter too, I'm sure?" Natalie rattled off with equal fervor.

The Bronx tomboy just sat there a minute, trying to process all the questions her young friends were throwing her way but she was distracted. Jo couldn't stop thinking about one beautiful, albeit very _iratatin' ovahbearin' box blonde _by the name of Blair Warner. The one person she trusted and cared about most, well, besides her Ma and Mrs. G, that is. Of course she cares a bunch for Natalie and Tootie too, but in a much different way than Blair. She wondered how the blonde's date with that CJ chick was going. _Are ya touchin' her and flirtin' with her tha way ya flirt with all them guys like ya do Blair, huh? Dammit, Blondie, can'tcha see thru all that bullshit with those otha people? They don't really care aboutcha, they jus' wanna get in ya pannies. _The brunette thought to herself.

"Jo, Jo! Earth to Jo!" Nat said loudly, gaining the brunette's attention. "You okay, you seem kinda out of it?" The cherub-esque girl completed. Taking her spot back on the love-seat.

"Nat's right, Jo. I know you're upset about something? What is it, you can tell us." Tootie said with great affection to Jo, as she shot Nat a concerned look to which she nodded to the affirmative.

Blair was walking back to her and Jo's dorm room when it truly hit her, what she was about to do. She was going to talk with Jo about the two of them - where they stood in regards to how they felt about one another. She knew how she felt about the brunette. She's kind of known for while but was too confused or shocked or scared to say anything to the Bronx beauty for fear of rejection. She needed to tell her everything that was in her heart. _No holds barred, she can take it, _she told herself, _she's from the Bronx, she's tough, hell, most people probably already think she likes girls anyway, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal, should it?_ _But what if she doesn't, just because she dresses the way she does and sports that tough girl exterior doesn't mean she's... gay. Well, I'm certainly not, am I, I... oh God, am I...?"_

Jo finally coming up with an answer that would both satisfy the younger girls as well as buy her a little time before they realized she was just blowing smoke their..., "Ya know, college is very different from high school - everything's harder." That's true, especially blooming feelings for your room mate and best friend of nearly four years. Trying to keep those wayward thoughts and emotions at bay was becoming more and more unbearable with each day she spent with the blonde. Getting up from the chair and walking over to one of the vending machines near the entrance of the lounge, she glanced at the drink selections that the big bright box had to offer before she continued. "Yeah, Langley's no joke. And tryin' to find a job and uh keepin' up with my classes and I'm goin' out for soccer and student council, so yeah, I jus' gotta lot on my plate, ya know." Now Jo said all of this with her back to Nat and Tootie which made them a little suspicious. Jo was the kind of person that always looked you straight in the eye. And although what she said sounded perfectly reasonable, and in all honesty was the true, it wasn't the complete truth. The two remaining Eastland musketeers knew there was much more to the story.

"Uh ah," Tootie snarled.

"Yeah, right." Natalie quipped, glancing at her very best friend, whom just shrugged her shoulders. Then Nat trolled over to the older girl, someone whom she genuinely respected and admired and said, "Jo, cut the bull - what's going on with you?"

Blair adjusted the straps of both her purse and carry-all bag on her right shoulder as she brought the flowers in her opposite hand to her nose, smiled and gently sniffed. Her mind raced as she thought about Jo and what all these feelings she was experiencing meant. _Am I gay, or is it just Jo? Should I ask her straight out if she likes girls - me? Or should I take the subtle approach, play twenty questions with her; maybe reveal some of my own thoughts as a way to rouse Jo into responding? Oh, God... Blair - what are you getting yourself into, huh? You and Jo - __**me and Jo? **__I like the sound of that._

Jo was only mildly shocked at Natalie's directness. She knew that the young reporter to be could spot a good story brewing from a mile away. And her feelings for her best friend, Blair, were getting the best of her. No matter how well she tried to hide it, it was written all over her face, she was head over heels the blonde. And anyone that truly knew Jo would be able to figure that out soon enough.

Blair was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that Trent Barringer was standing right in front of her, trying desperately to get her attention. Trent was a junior at Langley. He's very popular, good-looking, intelligent, even athletic and he was also from the "right kind of family". All the qualities someone, _a man_, of Blair's status _should_ be with.

"Hi, Blair. How are you?" Trent spoke with a strong friendly tone to the distracted blonde.

Blair shook her head, taking a few seconds to come out of her ruminations of Jo, tepidly she answered the handsome young man. "Oh, hi, Trent, I'm, um, fine. How are you today?" She managed to tweet out before falling into her standard flirtation mode.

Jo slowly turned around to face Nat whom backed up, just a little bit. Although she knew Jo was lying to her and Tootie, she also knew Jo had a bad temper and could at times come out _swinging_ if pushed too far.

Jo reached out and gently placed her hand on Natalie's shoulder, weighing in her mind how much of the truth she was willing to share with her two young friends. "Nat, you're right somethin' else is buggin' me - maybe I should talk about it with somebody," giving Natalie a sincere look then moving her gaze to Tootie she said, "I'mma go talk to Mrs. G, thanks."

Nat and Tootie gave each other this what the heck just happened kind of look then the older of the two girls said with a smirk, "So close?"

Leaning down to get closer to the young heiress, "Yeah, Blair I've been meaning to ask you, are going to the mixer this Friday night at Warner Hall. It's guaranteed to be a great time." The brown haired, blue eyed charming guy practically whispered in the pretty blonde's ear as he then gazed into her eyes for effect.

Blair, whom flirted with everyone, and this time of course was no different; the hair tossing, the batting of lashes, the tilt of her head and that one of a kind, Blair Warner, mega-wat smile. All working in unison to drive the male persuasion of the population insane, and maybe even some of the same persuasion to their knees as well. As the heiress to the Warner Textile Industries throne carried on with her trademark coquetry she began to think about a conversation she and Jo had about a week ago...

_"Oh, Jo, the college mixer's next week, are you going? Knowing the brunette's answer before she gave it. Naw, it's jus' gonna be a bunch a stuck up debutante's and prissy guys pracin' around like always. I'mma take a pass, Blondie. Jo, grabbed her books off of her desk to leave for her class when Blair's words propelled her to stop. "Okay, Jo, I would be happy to escort you to the mixer." Blair smiled and let out one of her uppity condescending sniffs. "What!" The brunette barked as she turned to look at the blonde. Walking toward her agitated room mate Blair re-inerated what she'd said. "I said I'd be happy t-" Abruptly cut off by Jo."Yeah, I heard whatcha said but why in tha hell wouldcha say it?" Jo put her books down on Blair's bed since it was closer to the door. "I... I just thought that it would be nice to go the first mixer of the year together, since we're both new to Langley and all. Wouldn't that make sense?" Blair took a pause, her heart pounding erratically; did I just ask Jo to a dance? The blonde was sufficiently bewildered by her own words. Jo's response was curt yet filled with question. "Why would I need you ta take me ta a dance that I really don't wanna go to Blair? I mean, doncha have like a million guys beggin' ya ta go with'em?" Jo shrugged, giving her roomie an __**odd**__ look as she waited for her reply. The slightly older girl casually tossed her hair and cavalierly replied with. "Naturally, but I felt with this being your first - how shall I put this, oh, yes, adult party that we should accompany one another." Blair stated matter-of-fact, hoping Jo wouldn't dwell to much on the implication of them going to a pretty big event such as the first co-ed dance of the year, for Langley College, together. "Blair, I'm not a wilder beast. And uh, since I no longer drink from my finga bowl I should be okay ta go ta a college dance by myself without a chaperone, if I go at all?" The brunette finished sarcastically then gathered her materials and headed out the door leaving the blonde standing there speechless._

"Blair, Blair!" Trent said loudly. The blonde was caught in deep thought about what she should do?

"Oh, I'm sorry Trent," she smiled brightly and gently tossed her hair before giving her answer.

"Mrs. Garrett, this venison stew is delicious. Ya know. I neva thought I'd eva eat somethin' like this... I probly wouldenuh. C'mon, I'm eatin' Bambi ova here for goodness sake. Ya don't eat Bambi, but uh, it's actually one of the best things I've eva had. Thanks for introducin' it to me Mrs. G." Jo said happily as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and pushed away from the counter to go wash out her bowl and spoon.

Mrs. Garrett nodded appreciatively and smiled at Jo, watching the young woman get up and move over to the sink as she continued to work on her own bowl of the stew. "Why thank you Jo, I still love seeing you girls eat my cooking."

Jo was drying the bowl when she responded to Edna. "Well, that's not a problem Mrs. G. As long as ya keep cookin' tha way ya do, ya'll have plenty of people eatin' it." Jo stated directly.

Edna stopped eating her meal and hesitantly began to query Jo about what was bothering her. "You know Jo, I also still love talking to you girls about - well, everything or anything that you'd like or need to talk about?"

"Well, Trent... I'd love to go to the mixer with you, sure." Blair really wanted to go with Jo but after all the things Jo had said to her, including the stuff from earlier in the day she surmised that the brunette definitely had no desire to go with her anywhere.

Jo walked over to Mrs. Garrett and opened her mouth to say something but found it difficult to say what she truly wanted to say. She shifted from foot to foot then sat down next to the older woman as she began to tell Edna about her spat with Blair.

Trent was elated, to say the least. He walked with Blair back to her dorm where she then waited patiently for Jo to return so the two of them could talk.

_**tbc...**_


End file.
